Davis et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,885 discloses an electrothermal reactor which controls the decomposition of chemical compounds and generates gas flow. In Gildersleeve U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,557 radiant energy is converted into thermal energy, utilizing forced convection through a fluidized bed.
Barber U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,351 shows an electric heater surrounded by a coaxial tubular copper jacket and a resistanceheated chamber in an electrothermal thruster. An electrothermal thruster is also disclosed in Browning U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,223. Murch et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,946 discloses an electrothermal thruster for satellite control.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,884 to Colombani et al is concerned with an electro-thermic ejector. Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,501 discloses an electrothermal gas feeding system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,927 to Brinich et al shows an electrothermal rocket while Twardy et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,072 discloses the thermal decomposition of liquid fuel by an electric heating coil.